The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner.
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that uses suctioning force generated by a suctioning motor installed within a main body to suction air including dust, and then filter the dust within the main body.
Vacuum cleaners can largely be categorized into canister vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle connected via a hose to a main body, and upright vacuum cleaners that have the suctioning nozzle and main body integrally formed.
In an upright vacuum cleaner, the main body is capable of rotating with respect to the suctioning nozzle. The suctioning nozzle is height adjustable with respect to a floor surface.